


Permanence

by moffwithhishead



Series: Sometimes I drabble [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Deanna Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Tattoos, girl!Dean, this is my headcanon :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/moffwithhishead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna was fifteen when she got her first tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanence

Deanna was fifteen when she got her first tattoo. 

It was someone Cassie knew who did it - her older brother’s friend or maybe it was a cousin or ex or something like that - and Deanna has absolutely no memory of getting it. A small daisy on her ribs, just the flower itself with no stem, and the word “permanent” right under it in messy freehand. She has no idea what it means, no idea why she wanted that, no idea why no one suggested including the text in the stencil. She likes it though, always has. Somehow, it fits. 

John flipped his shit when he found out (“This is the most irresponsible thing you’ve ever done! Was the guy even licensed?! Did he sterilize the needles?! What if someone on a job  _sees_ , Deanna?! What if a cop sees it?!”) and she didn’t get any more of them until she was 18. They were always easily hidden - on her ribs, her back, her shoulder blades, her thighs - to make identification harder. When she was 24 and drunk she got an amazing portrait of her mom on her right calf and that was when she stopped wearing shorts.

There’s not a lot that Deanna does for herself, to make her happy. She’s never been one for make up (waterproof costs more and if it’s not waterproof, honestly in their line of work it’s not really worth it), she can’t afford to buy new clothes as frequently as she would need to (it’s a good year if three pairs of jeans lasts her six months without obvious blood/gore stains) - basically other than the Impala and keeping her hair longer, her tattoos are the one thing she does because she  _wants_  to. 

When Cas brought her back from hell and put her back together, all her tattoos were still in tact. The daisy was still there, Sam’s initials on her hipbone, her mom’s birthday and favorite cassette over her heart, the portraits on her legs, the lyrics going up her ribs, the cherries on the top of her ass - everything was there.

When she started this  _thing_  with Cas, she learned why they were all still there - Cas was utterly fascinated by them. He would spend hours in bed tracing the lines of them if Deanna had ever let him. He wanted to hear the story behind every one of them, the circumstances of how she got them, why this picture or why those words or why that picture of her mom - why she had John’s dog tags tattooed on the highest part of her ribs, right below her armpit on her left side. And she told him. For the first time in her life, someone besides Sam knew everything about her. Hell, he even knew some things that Sam  _ **didn’t**_  know about her.

After Cas fell they went to a shop together and they each got a tattoo. Deanna got “ _making it up as we go_ " in enochian in an empty space by her hipbone (shut up), Cas got his anti-possession tattoo. That night they were laying in bed and he was tracing the outline of it with his eyes as he asked, "What made you choose to get that…?"

Deanna just smiled and ran her hand through Cas’ hair, “You.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [read it on tumblr](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/post/60290101974/deanna-was-fifteen-when-she-got-her-first)


End file.
